


Not so normal stuffs

by RowN



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1983, Benny Hammond is Eleven | Jane Hopper adoptive parent, Benny Hammond is alive, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Character Death, Dustin Henderson Has Powers, Dustin Henderson is a super soldier, Eleven | Jane Hopper as no memories before her eleven years old, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper is named Eleanor Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper was a super soldier, Erica Sinclair Has Powers, Erica Sinclair is a super soldier, F/F, F/M, Gay Lucas Sinclair, Gay Will Byers, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Older Characters, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Robin Buckley has powers, Robin Buckley is a super soldier, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington is a super soldier, Super Soldiers, Supernatural Elements, Ted Wheeler is a good parent to Holly Wheeler, alternative universe, particles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Eleanor is finally a cop, Billy is living along with his step-sister Max and Will finally came back from New-York. Everything is okay, except than not so much when a murder brings back old stories way too dark.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & The Party, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Benny Hammond, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson & Steve Harrington & Robin Buckley & Erica Sinclair (past), Eleven | Jane Hopper & Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair (past), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson & Erica Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler & Maxine 'Max' Mayfield
Kudos: 5





	1. A new cop in town

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Here's my new Stranger Things fanfic! It's an AU so here's some details.  
> Every characters are 11 years older (but live in the same period) so:  
> \- El, Will, Dustin, Mike, Max and Lucas are 22 twenty years old  
> \- Steve is 27 years old  
> \- Billy, Heather and Robin are 26 years old  
> \- Erica is 19 years old  
> \- Holly is 15 years old  
> Dustin, Steve, Erica and Robin have all four been kidnapped when they were younger to become super soldiers with powers that will be discover later in the story.  
> The story happens during the autumn of 1983.  
> There is no Demogorgon or Upside Down (at least, it's not planned for now).

**Hawkins, september 9 th, 1964**

“Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday Steve~. Happy birthday.”

The boy blew on the candle on top of the doughnut and then applaused himself. He had to do it, he was all alone there. His parents didn't even take the time to came back home for his own birthday. It was sad but he was used to it, he was a big boy, he was 8 today.

The boy took off the candle and put it down on the piece of paper before taking his doughnut and eating it in front of the televison. He wasn't that stupid to not have taken others, he had a whole big box with so many different tastes just to watch his favorite movie, _Spartacus_. He was lucky that it was on the television for his birthday.

He didn't got the chance to end either his movie or his doughnuts, he fell asleep before all of that, completely slouched on the couch. He was waken up really later on during the night by the noise of a door being shut down. He awaken in a burst and looked around himself, wondering If it was his parents who were finally home. It wouldn't be that surprising because they always did that but when he called them, no one answered, not even his mother to hug him, nor his father to punish him because he wasn't asleep in his bed. The child felt very uncomfortable and even if he tried to be reasonnable and not to panic, saying himself that he was dreaming and that everything was actually okay, that he misheard but he couldn't help but being completely scared and wanting to run away... but he has nowhere else to go, he already was in his own house and his parents alwayss told him to _never_ trust anyone so he couldn't flee to his neighbors, he didn't know him.

The boy took a quick look at the kitchen. If he was fast enough, maybe he could get a weapon and run away and make the intrudor run away. He had to try it, he had no idea what to do else anyway.

He slided down on the ground slowly to be has quiet as possible and then ran as fast as possible in the kitchen, trying not to fall on the parquet with his socks. Feeling someone moving behind him, he tried to jump on the knives drawer but never got the time to do so. Someone grapped him and put a tissue with a weird smell on his nose and mouth. He screamed and wresttled for what seamed like an eternity before suddenly feeling very, _very_ tired. Slowly, the boy got more and more weak and passed out.

The stranger who put him to sleep with chloroform took him out of the house, knowing way too well that he had no reason to worry at all. No one was awake at this hour so no one would see them. And more than that, no one would notice that the Harringtons son went missing before a long time. The kid had no friends – not the good ones – , his parents didn't care at all for their son and no teacher would care about a boy who spent all his time missing school to go everywhere else.

-o-o-o-

**Hawkins, october 25th, 1983**

Lucas reached out his arm on the bed but wasn't really surprised when he realized that the other half was empty, he wasn't even disappointed, maybe because he was used to it by now, he knew that he shouldn't except anything from a one night stand, especially in his case.

He stood lied down for a moment, naked under the sheets, staring at the ceiling. He had to get up to go to work but it wasn't so important, no one would notice if he's late because-... He sighed and finally smiled while getting up. Today was an important day for his best friend, he couldn't let himself be late.

He showered as fast as possbile, put on his cop uniform and took the first edible thing he found in his fridge before leaving for work. He was actually pretty impatient, it has been months since he was a cop but he didn't feel like he was part of the team until today but it was going to change because he would work alone anymore. He couldn't stop himself from smiling because of how happy he was. People has been telling him that he didn't need a teammate, that Hawkins was a calm town where nothing ever happened but he knew way too well that it was wrong. After all, he became a cop for a good reason...

-o-o-o-

Will was shaking his head back and fron with the rhythm of the music. His fingers were taping on the steering wheel who was running fast on the country road. He was so hyped to go back home and he had to do it today because Eleanor was celebrating her debuts as a cop. The only thing that as stopped her before was her driver licence, well the lack of it. It wasn't that she was a bad driver but at contrary because she was well too good, wich was terryfying, especially when she was doing a manoeuver. Lucas has told him that he saw her do one once and that he has heard the instructor screamed with horror as El did a controlled skid like in the movies to park between two cars. He would have love to see that because his friend told him that it apparently was really impressive. Well, maybe Eleanor could tell him about that, or even show him.

He was still driving when he thought he saw someone on the road, wich couldn't be possible because no one would be stupid enough to walk on a road like that. But he quickly understood that there really was someone and stepped hard on the brake pedal, screaming. Lucky him, he had his seat belt on because even with that on, he almost hit himself on the steering wheel. He was clenching on the wheel so hard that his articulations went whites. His breath was short, he had tears in the eyes. At least, he didn't hit them, he would have felt it otherwise. He looked up to see if that stupid – he was weirdly sure that it was a woman – had at least quit the road.

There was no one. Neither on the road nor anywhere else, absolutely no one. Will even looked back to be sure but no, still no one. It was like if he had dreamed it. After a while, the young man finally got over what just happened with that real weird event and left, not noticing at all that the lady reapeared behing him between dark parcticles.

-o-o-o-

Billy was shaking the whipped cream tube, removed the cap and then spread it generously on a already covered with maple syrup stack of waffles before adding blueberries on the top, as gently as possible to not squeeze the whipped cream as much as possible. He was proud of himself, admiring all the stacks he had made, all total of six for himself, Eleanor, Lucas, Max, Will, Mike and Heather. He made sure that everyone would come so he wasn't worried that one of the stack went left out (and even if it was the case, El would have find a way to eat it anyways, we were talking of waffles after all). And even if, he didn't have to ask to anyone to come anyway because it was obvious that everyone would come.

He turned around, feeling that he was stared at. His sister slowly closed the door with her foot, still staring and then dropped the shopping bags on the ground.

“My groceries MadMax.

- _Our_ groceries dumbass.”

After a moment of silent battle of looks, she finally took back the bags and goes on the other side of the bar where the desserts of his brother were gloriously standing before starting to store the stuffs.

“You look stupid in your pretty little pink apron.

-It's white and not short.

-Whatever.

-And cooking is cool. It helps me and you know it you lil' hypocrite who's squatting in my house

-Yeah, if you want, except that I pay my part of the rent you know?”

He kept ignoring her and looking at his desserts, letting her doing as much shit as she wanted. She could do whatever she wanted, she was right. She was an adult, paying her rent and didn't do that much shit, she didn't even bothered Heather when she came here.

“You know that the others won't come before an other hour, right?

-Everything must be ready.

-You're too tense, it's only a little party between the six of us, nothing else.

-Nothing else? We're celebrating El independency.

-I'm not so sure of that-

-She'll finally stop squatting here and will find her own appart.

-I think she likes to be at Lucas.

-Lucas need intimacy, I know that need.

-Please, stop there

-I just mean that-

-Stop! We're talking about _my_ ex! I don't want to know what he does in his private time or with who! And I also don't want to know what's inside his a-

-You too should shut up. Your friend, I can tolerate him, don't make me imagine his sexual life.”

Max raised her hands in the air to show him she would but still was happily smiling, proud to bother him that much.

“I just want to know what's all that groceries? I ask food, not skate wheels.

-Mine were damaged.

-That's our money that you're spoiling there. Not yours only, mine too.

-I only took mine.

-Oh really? When did you got money for yourself? You gain that much as a sport teacher?

-I promise that-

-I don't want to know, don't worry about it Maxine, you'll pay me back later.”

His sister grumbled and left the kitchen. He snorted, he has won. Max couldn't win against him for too long, no matter how hard she tried. He looked again at the food. Maybe it was enough for a simple party. Maybe he could take some time for himself now. He wasn't really ready for the party.

One hour later, everyone was squatting at his home. Some years ago, it would have been at a late hour and he would be drunked but he wasn't that young anymore and he was more calm now.

El was so proud of herself. She was eating her stack so fast while talking more and more to Will, being a little clumsy while telling him all that happened when he was gone for his comic – and because he also took a time for himself, she had a lot to say. Sometimes, El was interrupt by the others who were curious and who wanted to know more about what their friend made on his own but he always made them stop so he could let her friend talk more. When she got nothing else to say, Will could talk as much as he wanted and tell them all he did. Everyone was listening carefully, especially Mike who had some struggle to publish his own novels. Then he stopped a second and looked at Lucas.

“Say hum... Did you have any problems with some people that throw themselves on the roads to scare drivers?

-Nope, note at all.

-It's not usual there. What happened?

-Well I was driving and suddenly there was this woman on the road. I almost hit her but she just... disappeard. She was nowhere.

-How long did you drive without taking a break? You know that when you're tired you got hallucinations real fast.

-No I don't think it was that, she seemed... really there.”

Mike took his glass of coke from his hands.

“You should rest.

-I'm serious!

-And we're seriously worried about you. You're tired, pay some respect to you snap times.”

Will was truly bothered to not be taken seriously but he finally got convinced that his friends were right. His job as a cartoon comist did took a lot of his nap time, so they were probably right. And it was actually reassuring to thinking that there wasn't anything serious.

-o-o-o

Holly was reading calmly, not listening at all her parents having a fight in the car. That didn't really bothered her, she was used to it, the older they get, the most her mother got angry at her at her father, it was terrible but that wasn't any of her problems. They were too old to have a divorce anyway so she couldn't expect anything else as long as she kept living with them. All of that really didn't make her want to be in a relationship at all. Everytime she saw her parents, she just thoughts that the lady living alone in her big house with her cats was actually really smart.

Suddenly, the car stopped violently. The teenager was only hold back by her seat belt, lucky for her – and her mother – , but her father hit strongly the windshield. He got up eventually, struggling to breath correctly. She looked up to understand what was going on and so a young woman on the road, only lighten up by the car headlights. Her mother who was already angry before scream with rage and got out of the car quickly to make that stranger understanding how wrong she has been for stepping on the road, not letting anyone else react.

Holly watched her almost running on the stranger, screaming at her, insulting her with various names. It was a bit disturbing to see that the woman wasn't reacting at all and wasn't even looking at her mother, she was staring directly at _Holly_. Her father looked like he wanted to go out but he first look at his daughter, checking if she was okay, touching her face and neck in case there was any injury, not listening at all at her pushing him away. He was way to nice with her, so much more than with Mike and Nancy, probably because he had only her now and felt guilty. She never cared about that, she didn't like one of her parents better than the other.

She looked at the road again and scream, scared. Her mother wasn't afraid anymore against the stranger, way too busy with the arm stucked in her chest. Her father didn't understand it either and wanted to go out again when his wife fell on the ground but Holly shook his arm and screamed at him to _get the hell away from here_. They had to find help, it was way to serious. Before they got too far from the scene, Holly looked back one last time. The stranger was still starring at her and worse than that, she was shaking her hand at her, like if they knew each other and were about to meet again.


	2. A giant hole inside the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just so close, you know?

**Hawkins, november 2 nd 1972**

Benny was just talking with his buddies while they were eating their burgers because it was a normal day and because it was a little late, no one would come to ask for a burger at that time when he heard noises in his kitchen. He let his friends on their own and went carefully inside the kitchen. If it was a goddamn animal again, he'll have to call the exterminators again and he really didn't want that to happen because that stupid forest was full of pests. He still took his gun, ready to shoot right in the head of the first animal he would see but it wasn't a rat or a field mouse that was eating his fries but someone with a bald head. He called the stranger to warn them of his presence and when they looked up, he understood that he was facing a scared child with a bleeding nose. The kid got frightened and tried to run away away their were so little and he was very big and tall, he caught them without a problem.

He understood quickly that the kid was a little girl who was starving and scared as hell. He gave her the biggest burger his restaurant could offer with some fries and kept an eye at her while she was almost chocking on her food because of how fast she was eating and he was a bit worried about her. Later, her tried to make her talk but she had no memories of anything but a word, one only word someone told her: _run_. Benny hasn't been able to make her say anything else. When he tried to call children's social services, the kid screamed with horror and hurried to him, screaming more and scratching him until he dropped the phone which she hit until breaking it. It was terryfying but Benny had get the message, he couldn't call anyone because if the kid was in such a state for only a call, it was clearly the sign that it wasn't good memories at all she had forgotten.

He then decided to wait a long time before finally deciding to warn anyone about that, and he just decided to warn Jim. He didn't really want to do that, their last conversation ended badly, but he needed to know what to do and had to admit he needed a little help.

Later again, he noticed that the girl let the weird kids of the city call her El and then decided to call her Eleanor. At least, it was a normal name. Then, a few months later, he finally adopted her. It was easier like that, she was glued like a limpet to him and just screamed in terror any time he wasn't in her eye sight, even if she did spent time with the weird kids. And even so, no one would adopt a kid who screamed terribly, who teared her own hairs away under stress, had nose bleeds with no reason while staring at electronics and swinging back and forth, staring at the television snow. It didn't bother him, he had his own isses, so adding educate a disturbed child didn't change a lot.

-o-o-o-

**Hawkins, october the 26tb 1983**

Lucas was hugging Mike close to him, letting him crying on his shoulder as long as he would need it. Mike would never show his pain to anyone else, he couldn't do it, so he directly came to him. The cop wasn't even surprised, he knews his friend way too well now, that was how problems started and it wasn't going to be better soon because he promised Mike that he would find the one that killed his mother and wouldn't let them run away. He felt a bit guilty to give that much hope to Mike on his own capacity to conduct an investigation and to give that kind of investigation for Eleanor's first time into it, even if it wasn't his fault since it was sheriff Hopper decision.

He didn't know since how much his fingers were going up and down on his friend's back to confort him but they were really sensible now, it was unpleasant, and he had to let go of Mike to start his investigation or at least catch up with Eleanor who already interrogated Holly and Ted Wheeler. Some times ago, they were still laughing about the fact if Benny didn't got that much attached to Eleanor, it would have been the Wheeler who would have adopted her.

He sighed into Mike's hairs and slowed his touch until stopping it completely, letting his palm on his back.

“Mike, I have to go to work.

-Five more minutes please.”

He would love too that Mike stayed five more minutes the morning after their affairs. It would be nice since he didn't really like sex that much, he liked Mike better, but he couldn't always have what he wanted. He moved away.

“Sorry buddy, I have to work, you know it. If you want, I'll bring you food tonight but now I have to go. El already interrogated your father and sister but we have so much more to do and you're holding me back and that will take me more time to find the murderer.

-Holly said it was a woman.

-And Holly was in shock. Until it's sure at 100%, I can't confirm it, okay?”

Mike didn't answered. He was lost in his toughts and Lucas couldn't blame him for that. He put his hand on his cheek, softly, with the tip of his fingers.

“Try to rest a little, to pass some time with your sister and your father, okay? It will pass.

-How do you know?

-September the 9th, 1965.”

Mike closed his eyes and swores.

“Sorry, I forgot.

-I don't blame you, you had other things in mind.

-Yes but...

-It's okay Mike. It's such an old affair, about 18 years old.

-But it was your sister.

-And for you, it was you mother. Give yourself some time, you'll get use to the pain. It may even be better when I'll got the responsible of all of it, but you have to let me work, okay?

-Yes. Yes of course.”

Mike let him go too and whipped his eyes before putting on his glasses.

“When will you come tonight?”

Lucas's heart tightened a little but he didn't show it.

“About 20, what do you think about it?”

Mike nodded. Lucas wanted to kiss him until he could make disappear his pain, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Mike's mother was dead. It was forbidden to kiss a boy when we were one, even if we were gay. He got up and let his friend where he was. He had to investigate and that one investigation, he was going to solve it.

-o-o-o-

Eleanor was looking at Karen Wheeler's covered body with sadness. It hurted her to look at that woman that she knews so well being laid on that autopsy table. The coroner hasn't been able to explain the gigantic hole in her chest. Clearly, it was the reason of the death but nothing known could cause that. Holly did say that it was a woman who stabbed her right in the chest with her arm. That made absolutely no sense, no one could do that, it was surely the shock, but Ted Wheeler, once he could finally talk, said the same thing. It wasn't logical at all, she couldn't understand it. There must have been a good explanation to that.

“El! You're there. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?”

El didn't answer to Lucas but she gave him a look before staring again at the hidden body. Lucas joined her and put his hand on her shoulder. He smelled like Mike. That happened a lot, she remembered it, she was the one who bought him the parfume he used and he never used an other one. His uniform was also a little humid but it was a bright sunny day for the month of October.

“She was a beautiful woman.

-She was hitting on Billy.

-No one is perfect. She was a good mother.

-I wanted to take a look at the wound.”

She could feel her best friend staring at her, he was worried about her, she could feel it, she knews him way too good. She had to try and comfort him as much as possible.

“I have to understand what killed her. Ted and Holly words don't make sense.

-You think you can understand better what happened? If you can, you lost your carriere.

-I'm too young for that.

-Yeah I guess...

-You don't have to watch.”

Lucas frowned when she looked at him.

“Excuse-me?

-You don't have to look the dead naked body of Karen if you don't want to. You can look away.

-You have a way to say that... I'm not going to move. We're a team, if you see the gigantic body of an ederly woman, I'll do it too.”

They both give a look at the body and to each other again. Lucas lowered his voice into a confidance voice.

“At least, we're sure she's dead, she wouldn't have let me say that if she was just sleeping.”

Eleanor tried to resist but couldn't help but laugh.

“That's horrible Lucas!

-What about you? You're laughing!”

Elanor shook his head, smiling, and look at the body again, serious again.

“Well if you're about to stay, I'll look at it too.”

She grab the sheet above the body's head and slide it slowly. She didn't know if it was because she was dead but she struggled to recognize Karen Wheeler's face. It wasn't the decomposition, it was way too soon for that, but it was like if it was someone else. Maybe it was better this way she didn't want to burst in tears, not when it was only her second day of job, it wouldn't be pro. She put the sheet down more and frowned in front of the wound.

“Fuck.”

She wouldn't have say it better. The hole was enormous and black. They couldn't see the other side but it was still deep and it was like if there was nothing else. It was terrifying, she had to touch it.

“El, what are you doing?

-Just a second.”

She had just touch the hole that some dust, maybe ash, flown directly into her face. She coughed and stepped back quickly, dropping the sheet. Lucas called her, intrigued and worried, again, but she didn't even noticed, she was thinking about something else. She was thinking about-

_Run._

She _wanted_ to run but Lucas was holding her closely by her arms to stop her from falling on the ground because of how much her legs were shaking. She couldn't understand anything that was going on, she was just in pain and it was like if someone was trying to open up and compressed her head at the same time. She was gripping at him, her nails deep inside his arms while she suddenly saw all black.

And then... Then she saw again _the forest. The trees were rising high and dark in the moonless night. She could feel hands on his head stopping her, ear a sad hiccup of a kid on her back, word muttered that she couldn't understand but that put her into panic because she souldn't listen to these words, if she did she would forget everything but she couldn't move by herself, like a puppet. She could see the smoke, the ashes right were someone juste disappeard in a wall, flames rising up under someone else anger and fear... She could hear a voice whispering so soft words into her ear, words that she couldn't understand and that she shouldn't undersatand, she only had to obey to this. She had to fight, to keep on, to run away, to forget, to never remember, she had to-_

“Mother fuck- El, look at me!”

Lucas was in front of her, he was trying to look her in the eyes but she was still having struggles to stand up. She looked at him but it was all fuzzy, she was crying.

“Lucas?

-You're back, finally. Do you know how long you were away? I thought you were going to have a crisis.

-A crisis? But I... Where am I?

-At the morgue. Are you okay? You were so lost because of that smoke.

-The hole.

-Yeah, I was there, I saw the hole inside Karen Wheeler's body too, remember? Why did you touch it?

-No, the hole inside my head, it's all blank.

-Blank?

-I don't remember anything.Why don't I remember anything?

-Okay, let's sit.

-But there isn't any chair...”

Lucas didn't care, he made her sit on the ground. It was a bit better on the ground.

“Can you tell me who you are?

-El.

-Full name.

-Eleanor Hammond. My father is Benny Hammond, I believe he has an affair with the chief Jim Hopper.

-Yeah, everyone believe that. What else?

-I'm 22. I don't have birthday so my dad told me that it would november the 2nd because that when he found me. You, Lucas Sinclair, are my best friend. I'm a cop. We're at Hawkins.

-Okay, you seem to remember well. What did you forget?

-Everything! Everything, Lucas, everything that's important! Why do I have to run?

-I didn't ask you to run.

-I know it's not you. He asked me so long ago, and I can't remember anything but that!

-You mean, before everything? I thought you'd rather not remember? That it was for the best?

-But you don't Understand Lucas! I _have_ to remember! Look at Karen!

-Karen? How is it linked to your past life?

-She's just the first, Lucas, there going to be more, I have to remember, I have to-

-Hey!”

Lucas grabbed her face, making her look at him. He seemed really worried, completely worried.

“El, what you're saying is really bad, you know that? You can't just say there's going to be others and that it link to old things from before you came here, you know that? It's terrifying, okay”

Eleanor didn't even look at him, even if he was holding her closely. She was looking at the body. Nothing normal could do that, it was bigger, it was the beginning of many other ones.

“I can't.

-What do you mean?

-I can't say it's not linked. I don't control that.”

Lucas was nervous and really worried. He let her go and whipped his hands who were starting to get clammy on his uniform pant and then in his hair.

“Okay.

-Okay?

-There's something in there.” He pointed Eleanor skull. “There's something and that not a gigantic hole. It's a Pandora box that can explain what happened to Karen. That's what you're trying to say, right?

-I don't know...

-Well we're going to check that. We will open that Pandora box and no matter what's inside, we'll have our answers.

-And what if the answers were horrible?

-We're cops Eleanor. We deal with horribles answers.”


End file.
